My Little Miracle
by Cassie-Bear2
Summary: Ally gotten pregnant and she run away to New York, in order to keep baby's daddy's career safe. But what if, five years later, something unexpected happen that will change their lives forever? I know that there are many stories with similar plot but I just love these kind of stories.
1. How it all started

**Hello! My name is Katrina but most of the people call me Cassie and you should too, because I hate the name Katrina. This is my first story EVER, so please be gentle and ignore the smaller grammatical errors.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything that you may recognize.**

SUMMARY: Ally gotten pregnant by Austin and she run away, but five years later, Austin will come to city where Ally lives and he'll meet his daughter for the first time. But how will he react when he find out that she's his daughter?

**I know that I'm bad in summaries, and, just to make it clear, 'little miracle' is their daughter because, usually when someone get pregnant as a teenager, the baby get called 'mistake' but this one is a miracle!**

**Okay, I think I'm ready to start this!**

**ENJOY!**

**My Little Miracle**

I can get lost in a thought really easily, while I'm thinking about what happened. I'm thinking of how would it looked like if I told him about that. About her. But it's over now. Nothing can change the fact I'm not there and he's note here, with us.

Leaving was maybe a bad decision but what else I supposed to do? To let the world know that big Austin Moon is gonna become a father of his and his songwriters child? That would kill him and his career and that was the last thing that I needed.

His career is like his baby (bad choice of words) and I couldn't kill his baby! But I couldn't kill OUR baby either, which means that I kept it. Some people would ask " What's wrong with having a baby?" Well, here's the answer : There's nothing wrong with having a baby but being pregnant while you are 17 years old girl, that is a crime!

I can say that e were both very drunk that night. It was my seventeenth birthday, of course I got drunk on my party. All guests did. The only good is that I didn't sleep with any of those other drunk guys that were at my party. If I needed to sleep with somebody, I'm glad that it was Austin.

I'll never gonna forget that funny but hurtful feeling that I had in the moment when I found out. There were like four tests and all of them were positive. I decided to keep it as secret but as soon as my thumb started getting bigger and bigger, I knew that it was time to tell somebody.

First person who found out was my older sister, Amelia. Amelia was like a mother to me, since our mother passed away. She's a bit older, around three and a half years and now, she's happily engaged to her boyfriend/fiancé, Ethan.

The second person was my younger sister, Adriana. It was hard for me to explain her that, because she was barely 11 years, when that happened and she didn't understand where are babies come from.

And at the end' my father found out. I was unsure about telling him, I wanted just to run away without telling anyone else. But that didn't happened. I couldn't just leave my father. Yeah, it was very hard to tell him the news and he didn't take it very well, but at least he didn't kick me out, like some parents would. I'm thankful on that.

In fact, he's the one that came up with idea of moving to New York, not only to make Austins career safe, but also to keep me away from him, so he can't find out. I felt bad for not telling him.

He was not just the person with whom I was writing songs, he was also my friend, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first break up, my fist real love...yeah, he was many things to me and he still is. I can't stop thinking of him, no matter what I do, no matter where I am, I'm always thinking of him.

And the fact that our daughter looks so much like her father makes that even harder. Our daughter, my cute, little miracle. I've always thinking of her as a miracle, even if everyone else would call her mistake. She is a daughter that I didn't planed but that doesn't make her a mistake. she's everything but mistake!

Watching her growing up is the best period of my life. I could not ask for a better daughter, she's everything that I ever wanted in my child. Smart, beautiful, talented...

Her name is Anabella Kaylee Moon. Yeah, I gave her his last name but only because I felt that I own that to Austin, and as long as we are away from him, there's no way that he can find us.

Not having him in my life is weird. We were best friends since forever and now I'm not quite sure does he even remember me. If he does, our friendship is still alive but unfortunately, we will never gonna see each other again.

At least I have my little miracle. Little girl with those chocolate-brown eyes, dirty blond curls, awesome voice and do not forget the crazy love for pancakes! Her songwriting skills, she's a lover of love and she's low, maybe just a bit taller than I was when I was her age.

Anabella is the only thing that makes me smile, she's the only person who can see pain through my eyes and I guess that's what makes her a miracle.

Too bad that her father is not here to see her.

* * *

**A/N horrible ending! And probably a horrible story and a horrible title. Sorry! I'll try to make it more interesting in future chapters, this is just an introduction to a story. If anyone has some idea about what should happen, PM me or Review, okay? I'll try to update this weekend.**

**Review :-***


	2. Who's the performer?

**Okay, this story isn't as horrible as I thought it is. Thank you for 12 reviews, you are awesome! And I decided to write shorter chapters (Around 1k of words in each chapter) but only because it's easier to me like that. Love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything that you may recognize.**

**My Little Miracle**

**Chapter 2**

"Mommy, mommy, wake up!" I heard an angelic voice of my daughter. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Anabella, who was shaking me. She's such a cute little girl. Her big, shiny, brown eyes are the most prettiest eyes with which my eyes ever made contact.

"Good morning Bella, what time is it?" I asked as I sat on the edge of my bed and put her on my lap. She's absolutely beautiful, I guess that everyone would say that to their daughter but I can say that she really is the cutest, sweetest, thing on the world.

She looked at the clock. "six in the morning." She said.

"Okay, so how about we go to kitchen and then I'll gonna make some breakfast?" I asked as she got up of my lap and started running towards the kitchen. I took that as "Okay".

After I made dozens of pancakes and she ate a dozens of pancakes, I dressed her up and then it was time for Bella to go to preschool. It was a 20 minute ride but we arrived.

"Okay, Bella se ya for few hours" I kissed her cheek and she smiled, turned around and run to the door of her classroom.

After saying good-bye to her, I called my best friend, Trish to ask her if she wants to hang out. Trish and I became friends a bit after I moved to New York. She's the only one who knows about my past and everything related to me.

It's weird but I feel like I can tell her anything.

**~From: Ally/ To: Trish - **Are you busy now?

**~From:Trish/ To Ally** - No. But I'm bored. Wanna hang out? There's a concert tonight, we should go.

**~From: Ally/ To: Trish -** Okay, who's the performer?

**From:Trish/ To: Ally : **It doesn't matter, you will find out tonight. Be ready at 9:00.

Okay, so that was weird. She didn't even tell me who is the performer. Not just that, but I also needed to find something to do that morning, since the concert was that night.

Oh, just great (Sarcasm)

'Okay, so what should I do? Play piano? Nah... ride a bike? Boring...read a magazine? I don't think so'

For all that time while I was thinking of what to do, I could already play few songs on piano, ride a bike to the end of the city and back (honestly, I live somewhere very near to end of the city, so it would be a short ride, anyway) and I could read all those magazines that Trish told me about.

But at the end, I finished up laying on my bed and staring at the wall clock in my room. Time was passing so slow. It was so boring, even cooking seemed fun in that moment. And I hate cooking, I'm terrible cook. Just ask my dad, sisters and Anabella.

In that moment, my dad was on convention, Adriana was on basketball practice and Amelia lived with her fiancé for a year, so I was totally alone. I hate being home alone. Usually I would call Trish to make me company but she wanted to go on that concert, wich was at 9:00PM!

I was totally alone and it was so boring. I would ask someone to hang out with me but the sad truth is that I didn't have any other friend but Trish.

I went down stairs, to our huge living room. I just love our house. It's always nice to chill in our living room, laying on the couch and doing nothing but watching tv is so Fun! Well, not really but that was the only thing that I could do. So that's what I did.

12 HOURS LATER

"Ready to go?" Trish asked as I was fixing Bella's hair. We needed to take her with us, since there was no one who could babysit her. I looked down at my daughter. She was wearing jeans, a red T-shirt and a denim jacket. Her hair tied in a pony tail.

I was wearing black, tight pants. yellow summer shirt, and my favorite red leather jacket. I had just a bit of makeup on my face. Trish was wearing the same, except that her leather jacket was black and she had much more makeup on her face.

I looked around our huge living room. "I guess we are." I said and grabbed my keys, that were on coffee table. We got out of 'Dawson' house and went to Trish's car. I glanced one more time at our house. I had that strange feeling that... something will happen but I didn't knew what.

No mater how many times I asked, begged her to tell me, she didn't. It was time to go on that concert and I still didn't knew who the performer is.

**End of the chapter 2**

**Okay, how was it? I'm sorry, it's very short but as I already said, I'm writing short chapter because it's easier for me like that. I guess we all know who's the performer. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else. Suggestions are welcome, criticism is welcome, too but please be polite, okay?**

** I have a big Biology test tomorrow and even bigger English test the day after that, so do not expect new chapter untill next friday or saturday. Thanks for reading.**

**Review :-***


	3. Austins POV, the concert

**Hey. Testing is over, I'm officially on summer vacation! I'll probably gonna update faster but I don't know, we'll see. One more thing: The only reason my chapters are without many details is because I have a problem with expressing myself on English. Ya see, I'm Hungarian girl, and in Hungary no one speaks English. But I'll try to go slow this time :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything that you may recognize.**

**My Little Miracle**

**Chapter 3**

The more I think about that day, the more it seems to me that it was the worst day of my life. From that day on I was no longer the same person. Everything became different. Everything became blank. I couldn't recognize myself.

"Austin, you changed."

Yes, I know I did but she just happened to become the most important thing to me and not having her in my life, even for one day, was enough to change me. Enough to make me a different person.

It was an unimaginable pain. Losing somebody you love as much as I loved her is unimaginable pain. I didn't eat or sleep those first few days while she was gone and even after that, I would always dream her, which didn't make me feel any better.

People would always say to me to move on, and then they would say that I'm stupid, every time I refuse to move on. Once I tried to move on. It went good. I found a new girlfriend. But again, every time we went on a date, the only person I thought of was Ally.

Yes, her name is Ally. The smartest, prettiest girl I ever met; Ally. Everything about her was so beautiful. Her personality and her look were equally expected from a girl who's raised by a rich owner of the music store.

She was stunning inside and outside. However you look at her, she's something special, something I always wanted but I couldn't get. But she's a woman now and, no matter how much I wanted, I don't know her anymore.

I don't know where she is and I'm pretty sure if I ever see her on street, I will not gonna recognize her. People change and they can become totally different in five years. Now, she's maybe even married and has kids.

And what about me? I'm still the same, depressed and full of hope that she's gonna come back. Will she? Probably not. But hope never dies, unlike dreams and plans I had with Ally. Everything is dead to me. From the day I found out she moved, all I had on my mind was Ally, my crushed dreams and how I'll gonna spend my life all alone.

My friends tried to help. They introduced me so many hot chicks, I don't believe I remember all of their names. Well, one of them was Jessie, my first and only girlfriend I managed to date after Ally left. The only reason it worked out with her is... actually, I don't know. She's just the only person with whom I fell a little less depressed.

Honestly, I can't imagine my life with Jessie as my wife. I mean, she's nice and all but she... isn't Ally. The one and only problem is that she isn't Ally, and it may sound stupid to you but if you think of it for a sec, it actually has sence.

Now, we are still dating but I doubt that there will gonna happen something big between us. The only big thing that will happen to two of us will be our break up. I'm not quite sure when, but I'll gonna do it.

But I can't now. Why? Because I'm on my second big tour and I'm not one of those cold-blooded mans who are breaking up with their girlfriends trough a video chat. I'll do it in person and it will gonna happen very soon.

The last stop on my tour is New York. The life changing city. Well, good luck with changing my life. I admin, my life really need to change but if those 69 locations in which I performed before NY didn't change my life, I don't see how this random city will.

And why would? Universe obviously don't want me to become happy. Actually, I don't really care. All I want is Ally to become happy. Is she or not? Just if I could know. I can't.

**The Concert, Austin's POV**

Just a minute before the concert. I felt so weird. I never felt weird before any of my earlier concerts. But this time was different. I felt that something big will gonna happen. That was something new for me. Nothing big happened to me in a while and I totally forgot how it feels.

But the thing is that I knew that something's gonna happen but I didn't knew what. That made me feel uncomfortable.

It was time for concert to start. I jumped on stage with a fake smile on my face. Almost every smile I had on my face those days was fake. I couldn't make myself laugh, I only could make myself smile and even then I felt like I'm not I a mood for singing, dancing or... well, living.

All I heard and saw in that moment was a crowd that was screaming my name and jumping from happiness because they saw me. I would jump too if I would see Ally.

I looked down, at the people in first row. Just a bunch of screaming fans. They were the same as the rest of the people, who were making the crowd of around 10.000 Austin Moon's fans. I noticed a brunette in the first row.

She was looking down, probably at her shoes. At that moment she looked like a total stranger to me.

But then, she lifted her head and my eyes met with hers.

In that moment, it was clear that we are not strangers.

**End of the chapter 3**

**Okay, I would like to continue this but I can't. I was going slow but I only had around 15 minutes to write this, that's why this chapter isn't as good as I planed to make it. Sorry. And if there are any grammar mistakes, Oops! I hope this was a bit better than the last chapter.**

**Review :-***


	4. Ally's POV, the concert

**Hi! I updated faster this time cuz I don't have anything better to do now. Thank**** you for all those reviews, you are awesome! All of you! I hope you are gonna enjoy. Also I would like to hear your ideas too.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Austin & Ally or anything that you may recognize.**

**My Little Miracle**

**Chapter 4**

_...In previous chapter..._

_I looked down, at the people in first row. Just a bunch of screaming fans. They were all the same as the rest of the people, who were making the crowd of around 10.000 Austin Moon's fans. I noticed a brunette in the first row._

_She was looking down, probably at her shoes. At that moment, she looked like a stranger to me._

_But then, she lifted her head and my eyes met with hers._

_..._

**_Ally's POV_**

_'Austin?! Trish, how could you do this to me?! You know very well what happened to me, the reason I came to New York is so he can't find me and find out about her! But now, I'm in the first row on his concert and, to make it even worse, Anabella is next to me! What if he recognize me? Why, Trish, why? You hate me that much?'_

I started freaking out. But seriously, what else could I do? I was standing in first row, he could recognize me easily, and to make it worse Trish insist to take Bella to back stage, after concert. Something about 'he deserves to know' . But, of course, she would never do that to me. Would she?!

'_Oh, God take me now! My life is over soon, anyway. If that bitch I call my best friend tell him something, I'll throw myself under the train.'_

Of course, I never ment anything I said. I would never throw myself under the train and, no mater how many stupid things she did in her life, Trish isn't and she'll never be a bitch. Of course she pissed me of by taking me and my daughter to see _his _concert but still...

Music started playing.

_'Oh God, I'm dead. DEAD! '_

**_TWO HOURS LATER_**

_'Oh, it's good, he didn't recognize me. Just try not to make a eyes contact with him'_

It's easier to say but to do. I don't believe I could take my eyes of his and, even weirder, he couldn't take his eyes of me. I was sure he didn't recognize me but he was still staring at me.

Concert was nearing to end, but as I knew, Trish still wanted me to go to back stage with Bella. I felt so nervous.

'_Will I do that? Should I do that? Why would I do that? I guess he needs to know but I need my Bella and who knows what will he gonna do to her or/and me when he find out. But maybe he'll just let us go and forget about us. I heard he has a new girlfriend, so why would he want his old girlfriend back? And why would he want a child in his life? His child?!'_

**_MINUTES LATER_**

_"Oh, come on, Ally. I'll be there for you. If he try to hurt you, I'll kick him on 'that place' so badly that he will never gonna be able to have children. Well, more than that one child he already has.'' _Trish giggled while she was pushing me towards the doors of back stage. Luckily, there were many people who wanted an autograph or something so I let them first. I treasured those 20 minutes I had to calm myself down.

But as soon as I relaxed a bit, it was already our turn.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go inside with her and explain him everything instead of you?" My best friend really wanted to help me. I guess that's what best friends are for. But, as a good friend, I refused to put her on that awkward position of being the best friend of a woman who gotten pregnant as a 16 years old girl, by her best friend, who's also a pop star.

"Thank you, Trish but this is not about you, this is about Austin and Anabella and me and..." I took a deep breath "... I think I should do this by myself." I looked down at the cute little girl next to me.

"Well, good for you. I'll be over there." Trish said, pointing in some random direction and then she leaves. Okay...

I knelt and look at my daughter. My beautiful five years old (Actually, she's four and a half years old).

"Okay sweetie, we are going in. Just remember, leave all the talk to me and if someone ask, your last name is Montana, not Moon, okay?" I asked and she simply nodded. Okay, maybe I wasn't ready to tell him the truth, I was not even ready to face with him after I just left him and all my other friends.

I just thought about it for a sec.

'_What will happen if I tell him who I am? He probably forgot about me. Nothing I say will not gonna change the fact he doesn't want Bella to become a part of his life. Maybe going inside and telling him everything isn't a good idea.'_.

I don't know how long was I just standing there and staring at the door with his name on it. But I decided I need to go in there. I need to face with him.

'_Now or never, Ally!'_

I pushed the door, they opened and the first thing I saw was his gorgeous face.

"Nice to see you again."

**End of the chapter 4**

**Don't kill me, I wanted to make this chapter long and without any cliffhanger but I couldn't resist and I need to go. But maybe I can update tonight or tomorrow.**

**Review :-***


	5. One lie leads to another

**You wanted me to update fast, so here I am. Another short chap. Sorry but I did warn you that my chapters are short. That only means that there will be many chapters and... probably many cliffhangers. I'll try not to make a cliffhanger in this chap.**

**My Little Miracle**

**Chapter 5**

_...In previous chapter..._

_I don't know for how long I was just staring at the doors, with his name on it._

_But I decided. I need to go in._

_"Now or never, Ally"_

_I pushed the door, they opened and the first thing I saw was his gorgeous face._

_..._

**Ally's POV**

"It's nice to see you again." I said, kind of hoping he'll recognize me. Guess what! He didn't recognize me! I looked around the room. There was he and his friends, I guess.

"Ah, you want me to sign CD or something?" He asked. Don't know why but that broke my heart. He didn't recognize me? I thought I looked exactly the same as when I was 16. And yet, he didn't recognize me...

"No, actually, I'm here with my daughter." I grabbed Bella's hand. "She's a big fan of yours." Of course I lied. She didn't know tho Austin Moon is until we actually arrived to his concert.

"Aw, isn't she the cutest, sweetest thing?" One of Austin's friends asked as she pitched Bella's cheek. I really wanted to hear what Austin had to say on that. She's his, after all.

"Aw, she sure is" He said and I smiled. Aw, he really thinks that our daughter is cute? That's honestly all I wanted to hear from him. My smile was wide. I can say that I looked a bit creepy with that joker smile I had on my face.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Austin asked and he couldn't ask worse question. I was hoping that Anabella didn't forget what I said to her, few minutes earlier, while we were still outside.

"Anabella Kaylee M - Montana." Luckily, she didn't forget. I was so proud of her. Her first lie. *Gasp*

"Okay, Anna, here you go." He gave her an already signed copy of his newest album. I prepared myself to tell the truth but still, everything I said was a fucking lie. I even tell my daughter to lie and she did that. I'm a terrible mother!

But I'm even worse friend for not telling my best friend/ boyfriend that I'm pregnant with his child and running away without even saying goodbye.

Maybe that's why fate (and Trish) forced me to go on that concert. So I can fix everything. But did I? No.

"You know, she look exactly like you." Austins friend, red-haired, freckled one, said to him and, moment later, everyone were staring at me. Including him. Oh boy.

"What? No. I don't know what you are talking about. Well, I got to go. Thanks for CD. See you around." I took Anabella's hand, walked to the door, waved and got out but before I shut the door I heard Austin saying "See ya around, Ally."

I froze. My eyes were wide open, I bit my lip. Did he just called me 'Ally'

I slowly turned around and saw Austin who was looking straight into my eyes. Oh, I was so busted. I knew that I was a bad liar but how is it possible that I couldn't act that out?

"Excuse me?" I fake smiled and acted like I didn't knew what he was talking about. He smirked at me "Ally, I know that's you."

"W - Who's Ally?" I continued acting.

"Yeah man, who's Ally?" One of his friends asked him.

"My past." That's all he said. He got up of his chair and he started walking toward him. I was so scared. Scared of telling the truth. He was so close to me. I could hear my heart beat and feel the sweat that was falling down my forehead.

Before I could say anything, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I couldn't resist but to hug him back. I rested my head on his chests, just second later, I hear him whispering "You are Ally." I didn't know what to say.

"You are Ally, aren't you?" He asked and I just nodded, hoping he's not gonna start asking questions. I was hoping he'll not gonna ask why I left and who is that little girl with me.

"Who's that little girl?" He asked, of course and I tried not to freak out cuz I didn't know what to say. We pulled away from each other and the first thing I saw after we pulled away were his eyes.

Oh, those beautiful eyes...

Anyway, I tried to quickly think of something that would explain why I run away, who's the little girl. I really wanted to say truth, I supposed to say truth I just didn't want him to freak out. He's to young to go crazy.

"Okay, so I had one friend, she passed away few years ago. She lived in New York and since there was no one who could take care of her newborn baby..." I pointed at Bella. "I decided to adopt her but then I needed to move to NY and I didn't knew how to say goodbye to you, so... I didn't..."

Did he buy it? Oh yeah.

"Okay, so you didn't knew how to say goodbye and just because of that you left without anyones knowledge?!" He yelled and, honestly, he scared me a bit.

"My father and my sister knew." I had I guilty smile on my face, and I even felt guilty. I lied & I kept secrets from him.

"Why did you even came here?" He crossed his arms and somehow, I don't know how, that question seemed like the hardest question he could ask. Why did I came? To tell him truth. Did I do that? No!

"I... I don't know..." I sighed and turned away. I got out of back stage, kind of expecting him to stop me from leaving but he didn't.

One lie lead to another.

**End of the chapter 5**

**I hope you liked it. I would continue this but, honestly, I couldn't wait to update. **

**Review :-***


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating for so long, I was busy. Here's chapter 6 (not my best one, just so you know). Sorry for grammar errors, I'm just a 10 years old hungarian girl!**

**DISCLAIMER: As usual, I own nothing but plot...**

**My Little Miracle**

**Chapter 6**

"Why did I lie?!" I stormed into apartment.

Trish and Bella were following me. "I was wondering the same thing!" Says Trish...

"Well..." I sighed. "There goes my first and probably the last chance to tell the truth..."

"Aw, don't worry, you'll get another chance..." Trish comforted me, but I can say that she was unsure about it.

"No I'll not." I sat on the edge of my bed. "He's leaving tomorrow and I'll never see him again!"

"So what I'm hearing is: I bought those tickets for nothing?!"

I chuckled "Not for nothing, at least you enjoyed in the concert.

"But the reason I wanted us - you to go to the concert is so you can tell him everything about -"

"Yes and I feel terrible for not doing it. I'm horrible ex-girlfriend and even worse mother."

"No, you are no -"

"Trish, I'm a horrible mother, let me live with that."

"Are you sure you don't wanna try to find him and tell him the _ truth?!" _She sounded like she's gonna strangle me if I say "no".

"Nothing you say will change my mind. Anabella doesn't need him. She has me, her aunts, grandpa, you. What else does she need?"

"Father, maybe?"

I hate to admin this but she was right...

* * *

...

* * *

**OMG this is very short! I'm so sorry but let me make it up to you. Next chapter's gonna be the longest so far...**


End file.
